Kagome realised to late
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: She loved him for the longest time... or so she thought. he was a stoic ice captain of the soul society, he figured he would never find love... or so he thought. Kagome will find out a little to late that she loves Toshiro Hitsugaya. KAGS/TOSH. ONE-SHOT


**Me: I know I know... I still have a story I'm working on. I'm sorry it's not updated yet. But I am close to updating again. It just I'm writing this one shot because I need to get my writing sprit up before I add on to my Blood+ story. So please be patient with me…**

_**Song fic: Face down by the red jumpsuit apparatus**_

_**Underlined sentences are Kagome's thoughts. **_

**DISCLAMIER! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER SONG MOVIE TV SHOW OR ANYTHING… just the idea.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I thought I was happy with him.<em>

_I thought we would work out." _

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's goin' down_

Crouched down in the bush I watch as he hit her over and over again.

The one girl I think … no I know I love her.

She is like a song on constant reply in my mind.

" I just don't get why you are still with him… Kagome"

Toshiro watching from a nearby bush as Inuyasha, Kagome's longtime boyfriend, hit her again this. A bruise appearing on her cheek.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

Walking into her bathroom Kagome pulled out her makeup kit, placing it down on her vanity she sat in the chair.

Tears started falling as she thought of her long time love.

"I know he loves me I know he does…"

Carefully placing on her cover up to the new bruise on her face she got ready for work.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

" Dude! Inuyasha."

Said man turned around to see his friends running up to him.

Miroku and his Girlfriend Sango,

Kagome's twin sister Kikyo and her adopted brothers Koga and Shippo.

Sango and Kikyo looked mad as well as very upset.

Koga and Shippo looked pissed.

"Hey Guys what's up?" was his calm reply.

They all glared at him before Sango spoke.'

"You bastard! We saw Kagome when she was walking to work today! You hit her again didn't you?" she screamed.

Inuyasha got a very hard look on his face

"Why would I hit her? I love her!" he yelled back.

After that he stormed off.

"She will leave him I know it" Kikyo angerly spat out as they watched him walk off.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_

_Say you're right again, heed my lecture_

"Hey! Kagome… Kagome!" man with wild white hair that spikes out all over his head yealed out to the young raven headed woman.

Turning around to see who called her name Kagome came face to face with a very peeved looking Toshiro.

"Oh hey Toshiro" she said.

"Kagome" he started in a stern voice" He HIT you again didn't he!"

Kagome Blinked before she eyes grew sad.

"N-no he d-didn't." she stuttered out.

Hitsugaya looked at the woman who holds his heart. His eyes zeroing in on the bruise that is only a little bit visible on her chin and cheek.

"Then where did you get that bruise" he asked?

She looked away and said " it fell."

He glared at her, before sighing,

"Well then are you ok?"

She nodded, understanding the hidden message.

"I'm fine, but I got to go to work, really I'm… fine"

And then she walked off.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Hitsugaya Ran down the streets in till he reached the company that Inuyasha worked at.

Upon reaching the place he rushed in and ran into his office.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Toshiro ran up and punched Inuyasha right in the face.

He hit the wall and spit some blood.

Looking up he glared at the man who dare hit him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Hitsugaya glared back but ten times scarier.

"You know what, how dare you hit her around."

Toshiro turned to leave but not before saying

"She will leave you, you just wait"

_Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt_

_She said, I finally had enough_

_Face down in the dirt she said, this doesn't hurt_

_She said, I finally had enough?_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again_

"! Omfp" someone hit the ground, dirt flew up into the air upon impact.

"How dare you… I love you and you tell people about what happened last night." Inuyasha said in a very calm voice.

Kagome turned her scared fearful eyes upon the one she thought she loved,

"Inuyasha I didn't tel- ! he sentence was cut off when he back handed her again busting her lip and cutting her cheek.

"**Shut Up, you bitch"** He growled out.

Kagome spit out blood as tears started forming.

'_why is he so mad. I didn't tell anyone"_ she thought to herself when he hit her again but only hard enough to throw her across the yard.

Crying she stood up shakly and turned a glare to him.

"Were… … done"

Were her only words as she walk out of the yard and into the house.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Inuyasha growled out before running into the house and into his office.

"This will teach that bitch, no one breaks up with me."

Kagome was walking down the path way leading to her car, tears running down her face.

But not from the break up, no, but from the pain off the cuts and bruises she now has.

She strapped her bag onto the back of her black Kawasaki Ninja 350 motorcycle.

She didn't hear the door open again or the click of the gun as Inuyasha cocked it.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt_

_She says, I finally had enough._

"Bitch! Im gonna teach you that no one breaks up with me!"

Kagome turned around in time to see Inuyasha raise the gun and point it at her.

"KAGOME!"

Came an unknown voice.

"Got to hell…Kagome." Inuyasha said as he shot the gun.

Bum-bump

Bum-bump

Bum-bump

_"I thought i was happy with him. that i loved him. i realised too late that i didnt love or even need him."_

"NO! KAGOME!" Toshiro yelled as he ran to her side.

"T-to-toshiro…*Cough* *cough* Toshiro… I need… to *cough cough* *cough* I need you to know… I … l-love you." Kagome said as she looked up into the ice blue eyes she has come to love.

"Kagome. I love you too. I will always love you."

Bum-bump

Bum-Bu_

Her heart stopped.

Her soul left her body forever.

"Kagome I will meet you in the soul society. One as strong as you will be welcomed with opened arms." Where Toshiro's parting words for the women he loves.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: well what did you think?<strong>

**Kagome:… why did I die?**

**Me: um… because … you get to be with your love now.**

**Kagome: oh… ok well then. REVIEW! Please or else…*starts pulling out zanpakuto* **

**Fans: AH!*runs away***

**Me: NOOOOOO! COME BACK!**

**Me: well anyway. I will hopefully have and update on Blood+ the aftermath by this weekend. But don't get your hopes up! Thanks for reading and tell me what you thinked.**

_**On the wings of my dreams and on to the sky!**_


End file.
